


An Unexpected Romance

by Valhana



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Multi, Writing Prompt Wednesday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valhana/pseuds/Valhana
Summary: This is a weekly writing prompt for the group that I am in. However, I am going to be turning it into my own long story using the writing prompts to encourage me to write. Hence why there is such a long opening to the prompt.This weeks writing prompt was: Ignis finds something in the Regalia that isn't supposed to be there.Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this! Please let me know what you think!





	

It was day two of their long journey from Hammerhead to Galdin Quay. Ignis was up bright and early, as usual, and went about waking the others before turning his attention to packing up their items. He watched as Gladiolus let out a loud groan as he crawled out of bed; stretching his tall form, with a few pops, and heading off to the bathroom. Ignis gave the tall man a slight nod of his head as a ‘good morning’ before turning his attention to the small blonde in front of him.

Prompto, now having the whole bed to himself, sprawled out his lanky form to settle into sleep once again. His plans foiled by the few light raps Ignis gave on his exposed foot that hung off the edge. Ignis glared down at the blonde with his arms crossed, only to be greeted by a half-asleep smile.

“Come now, Prompto. It’s time to get up. We have a long trip still ahead of us.” 

Ignis’s voice was soft, yet firm, as he addressed his half-asleep companion. Prompto let out a loud yawn before yanking himself out of bed and starting his own morning routine.

“Heyaz, Specs….”  
“Good morning. Now hurry along. We don’t have time to dilly dally.”  
“Yeah, yeah….I’m going.”

Ignis watched as Prompto stumbled off towards the bathroom; leaning up against the door as he baited Gladio out. A small smirk appeared on his face before letting out a small, huffed sigh.

“Now that just leaves one more….”

He turned his attention to the still asleep, dark-haired Prince who had now covered his head with the blankets. Ignis gracefully approached the side of the bed before grabbing the blankets with both hands. In one, swift movement, he ripped the blankets from the Prince’s death grip. A loud, and angry, groan reached his ears as Noctis started to stir.

“It can’t be morning already….”  
“Well it is your Highness. It’s time to get moving. We still have to get to Galdin Quay before tonight.”  
“Hnnnn….do we have to?”  
“If you want to get married, then yes. Come now. I want to be on the road in 30 minutes.”

Ignis knew better than to leave the blankets with Noctis as he carried them with him to the couch; setting them down before making the other bed. Noctis sat up for a while before grabbing his pillow and lying back down; spooning the pillow. Ignis let out an aggravated huff and was about to head over to Noctis before he was stopped by Gladio. The big man grabbed one of the pillows from the bed Ignis just made and threw it, with some force, at the Prince; smacking him right in the face. Noctis jerked upright from the impact. His still sleep-dazed mind trying to wrap around what just happened.

“Up and at ‘em sleeping beauty. We don’t have time to wait on your lazy ass.”

With a groan, Noct took the pillow he was spooning and chucked it back at Galdio, missing terribly.

“What the hell was that? Were you aiming for the floor?”  
“Shut up!”

Noct hissed back at his large friend before finally pulling himself out of bed. He managed to take a few steps before nearly being “Noct” (knocked) over by his best friend as he wrapped his arm around Noct’s neck.

“Just think, in one more day you will be getting married. So you gonna let me be the best man right? Haha.”  
“In your dreams!”

Noct retorted as he pushed Prompto’s arm from his neck and headed into the bathroom. His blonde friend responding in turn.

“That’s cold Dude!”

Ignis couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the small scene that just happened before him. It was the little, funny moments like these that helped to make his job as the Prince’s advisor that much easier and more enjoyable. He was truly grateful to have such amazing friends, even though he would probably never admit it to them; at least not out loud. It was also these moments where he realized there was something more in his heart for one of his companions than just friendship. A feeling he wasn’t used to. A feeling that made him contemplate many of his actions that he hadn’t previously done before.

“Holy crap! Specs is smiling! Where’s my camera?! I need to get this!”

Ignis was snapped out of his thoughts as Prompto scrounged around for his camera. His gaze meeting that of Gladio’s concerned one as he came back to reality.

“Everything alright there, Specs?”  
“Ahh…yes. I’m fine. Just was a little lost in thought is all.”

Clearing his throat, Ignis quickly fixed up the bed before moving to the other one.

“Are you sure? It’s not like you to space out like that.”

Gladio’s kind words made Ignis’s heart sink a little. He wasn’t one to enjoy making others worry about him. Which, as of late, he had been doing quite often. Gladio being one of the main ones to point out his ‘spacey-ness’. Ignis let out another little sigh as he finished up the bed.

“I am fine. Thank you for your concern, Gladio.”  
“Awww man! Why didn’t I have my camera on me? I wanted to get a pic of you smiling Specs.”  
“Just what are you implying?”  
“Hm? Nothing man. Just that you don’t smile much and when you do it always seems a little forced. That smile you had just now, that was a real smile!”  
“I see.”

With his short answer, Ignis pushed his glasses up on his face and gathered the last few items lying around the room with the help of Gladio.

“Hey….do you know where my camera went? It’s not in my bag.”  
“Last I saw it was on the table. I think Specs put it away for you.”  
“It wasn’t me. Noct was the one who put it away. He didn’t want anything to spill on it when you three played cards last night.”  
“Huh…Noct! Where did you put my camera Dude?”

Prompto addressed the finally awake Prince as he emerged from the bathroom.

“Oh…um…it’s in my bag. I threw it in there since it was close.”

Noctis let out another long yawn as he plopped down on one of the chairs. Prompto quickly digging through the bag to find his camera. Fawning over it once it was in his hands. Gladio smirked as he lightly slapped Noct’s cheek with the back of his hand.

“You alright there lazy ass? You’ve been more tired than usual.”  
“I certainly hope that you are not falling ill. Are you feeling alright?”

Ignis approached the two boys and examined Noct’s face for any signs of illness. Taking his glove off to place the back of his hand to Noct’s forehead only to be quickly swat away.

“Well, you don’t seem to be running a fever. Make sure you get plenty of fluids. I’ll make sure to make dishes that are high in vitamin C for a while. We don’t need you ill for your wedding now do we?”  
“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Really. Just…haven’t been sleeping very well lately. That’s all. Nothing to worry about. I’ll get some sleep in the car and be fine. Now let’s get going. We’ve wasted enough time.”

With that, Noct abruptly got to his feet, grabbed his bag, and headed for the door. Ignis and Gladio exchanged glances before following suit. Prompto closely on their heels, taking a few photos along the way.  
After packing everything away in the trunk, the boys piled into the car. Noct and Gladio sharing the back seat while Prompto kept Ignis company in the front. Ignis turned around to look at the boys in the back before speaking out.

“Is everything ready?”  
“Good to go!”

Noct quickly answered as he slid down in his seat; trying to find a comfortable sleeping position already. Shaking his head slightly, Ignis turned back around and started the car; driving off towards Galdin Quay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis pulled the car into the parking spot at Galdin Quay. Glancing at the clock to see that it was just a little passed 6 p.m. The boys managed to make great time on the road this time around. Partly due to the fact that Prompto didn’t have ten million drinks before riding; which meant way fewer bathroom breaks. Gladio was the first to bail as he stretched upon getting out.

“Damn! My ass hurts!”  
“Your ass? I can’t feel my legs!”

Prompto whined as he stumbled out of the car. Ignis was the next to step out. He too stretched a little before looking back at Noct. The Crown Prince was fast asleep once again. How the boy could sleep so much was beyond even him. With a slight chuckle, Ignis gently shook Noct’s shoulder.

“Your Highness. We’re here. Time to get up.”

Once again Ignis was greeted with an annoyed groan as the sleepy Prince woke up. Noct rubbed his eyes and yawned.

“We’re here already?”  
“Well you did sleep most of the way. I don’t know how you can sleep so much.”  
“It’s a special talent of mine.”  
“Well I will never understand your special ‘talent’. Come now, we still have to set up camp.”

Ignis popped the trunk and proceeded to gather the things they will need for camp. Making sure that he got all the necessary ingredients to prepare something for supper. His attention drawn away by Prompto’s rebuff.

“What! We are CAMPING! But we are at Galdin! We can’t camp here!”  
“Can you afford the 10,000 gil for the night?”

Ignis quickly retorted at the whiny blonde.

“Uh…well….no…”  
“Well then, we camp. Now come help me carry the things to the camp site.”

Gladio let out a chuckle before patting Prompto on the back and helping Iggy gather the supplies. With another whine, Prompto joined in; gathering as many bags and items he could in his arms to make as few trips as possible. Noctis finally joined the boys as he scooped up a few bags himself. His dazed, half-lidded expression showing he still wasn’t fully there yet.  
The group trudged along to the Lachyrte Haven Campground on the beach; setting down the bags in a pile. Gladio quickly got to work setting up the tent and camp fire. Prompto helped by setting up the chairs and unpacking some of the other gear. Ignis got to work setting up his cooking station as he prepared to make supper. The odd one out was Noctis. Instead of helping the others, the sleepy Prince plopped his butt down in one of the chairs. His half-asleep gaze going across the others before locking onto one specific person; only to be drawn from his daze by the voice of one of his best friends.

“Yo! Anyone in there? Haha! The lights are on but no one is home.”

Prompto waved his hand in front of Noct’s gaze as he chuckled. Noct blinked rapidly for a few moments before snapping out of it; meeting the blonde’s gaze.

“Oh…hey. What’s up?”  
“You alright there, Noct? You still seem pretty out of it.”  
“Yeah I’m fine. Just….have a lot on my mind right now.”  
“He’s probably getting cold feet because of the wedding.”

Gladio’s deep voiced chimed in as Noct let out a deep sigh.

“Come now. Don’t tease him. I’m sure it is very nerve wracking to know that you will be getting married tomorrow. And to someone you’ve known since childhood. Noct is probably feeling the pressure is all.”

Ignis’s voice was the voice of reason once again as the others teased the poor Prince. Noct nodded towards Ignis as to say ‘thanks’ before getting up and stretching. Ignis returned Noct’s gesture with a small smile before turning his attention to the rest of the bags; gazing over their contents before turning back to the two.

“Alright, Prompto, Noct….come with me. We need to get the rest of the items from the car. Gladio will stay here and continue to set up camp.”

With that, Ignis led the two boys back to the Regalia to grab the other things. After a few more trips to and from the Regalia, the boys managed to set up the rest of their camp just as the sun set. The twinkling stars starting to appear in the night sky.

Ignis wasted no time in getting to work on making supper. He slid his gloves off his long, strong yet delicate, fingers. His jacket following suit as he hung it on the back of one of the chairs before rolling up his sleeves. Prompto leaned against the table as Ignis gets to work. His excitement obvious in the huge grin that is plastered on his face. Swiftly and elegantly, Ignis chopped the vegetables and slid them into the pot. Next came the meat and the seasonings. With each ingredient he adds, Ignis’s movements become more and more like a dance. Swift, elegant, meaningful, and passionate. The dance coming to an end only when all of the ingredients are added.

“Man, Specs. How do you do that? It’s like cooking is a part of you. Like breathing.”  
“A lot of practice. I wasn’t always this adept at cooking.”  
“Really? Could’ve fooled me.”  
“Indeed. It took me many years of studying different cooking methods and trying things out before I developed my skill. Just like with anything in life.”  
“Huh…well it’s better than me. I can make toast.”

The blonde let out a hearty laugh as he joked around. Ignis allowing a few chuckles to escape himself at the thought of Prompto trying to make something other than toast.

“Well, if you desire, I can teach you some of the recipes I know.”  
“What? Really? You’d do that?”  
“Certainly.”  
“I’d be careful Prompto, next thing you know, Specs will be having you do all the cooking instead of him.”

The voice came from the dark-haired Prince who was sitting in the chairs watching the pair.

“Oh come now, Noct. Cooking isn’t all that bad now is it? I still hope that you will return to the cooking station at some point.”  
“No thanks. That part time job was enough for me. I’ll leave it up to you.”  
“As you wish…”

Ignis let out a sigh as he shook his head a little. He stirred the stew before taking a small sample and trying it.

“Hmm….it’s missing something…”

Ignis returned to his ingredients and starts to shift through them; not finding what he is looking for.

“Prompto…did you get all of the bags out of the back seat?”  
“Yeah…I mean…I think so.”

Once again Ignis shakes his head as he starts to walk off towards the Regalia.

“Noct I need you to stir the pot every once in a while while I go grab the missing bag out of the back. I won’t be gone for long.  
“Yeah, yeah…I got it.”  
“And DON’T let it burn.”

Ignis glared at Noct to drill in just how serious he was before continuing on to the Regalia. He couldn’t help but notice the stars in the sky as he walked. Their twinkling sending a calming wave over him. The cool air, from the darkening sky, a sweet relief on his skin from the heat of the cooking station. If it wasn’t for the daemons, this type of environment would put him in a completely relaxed state.

It didn’t take long for Ignis to arrive at the Regalia. Quickly he searched the back seat for the missing bag; knowing that the faster he could return to his stew the better off he and everyone else would be. After a short amount of searching, he found the bag on the floor behind the driver’s seat. As he reached down to grab it, something between the console and the driver’s seat caught his eye. Ignis pulled the object out to find that it was a small, but thick, photo album. Turning it around to find that there was no name or date on it. Guessing that it must belong to their resident photographer, Ignis started flipping through the pages.  
With each turn of the page, Ignis’s curious smile faded. Each and every photo in the album was of him. Photos of him sitting with the group, talking joyfully at camps and at Hammerhead. Photos of him cooking and even some of him fighting. But that’s not what concerned him. What concerned him was the photos that were stored in the core of the album. Photos of him with his shirt off or changing clothes. Photos of him sleeping in the tent or in a bed at one of the motels. There were even photos of him sleeping in Longwythe the night before.

But that wasn’t the half of it. As he continued to flip the pages, the photos of him changing or sleeping turned into full on nude photos of him. Photos of him having stripped to change clothes or to get into the bath. Photos taken from slits in the tent or from cracks in the bathroom doors. There were full body shots as well as close ups. Some close ups focused on his chest, tight ass, or, to his horror, his cock. There were many photos of his dick. Ones from every angle.

Ignis’s face dusted red as he tried to process the new information he just found. Snapping the album closed, he took a minute to clear his mind; closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. It was obvious that his blonde companion had more than just a friendship towards him, but what made him uneasy were the countless photos. It seemed that Prompto had more of an obsession than just feelings towards him. After a few moments clearing his mind, Ignis tucked the album under his arm and headed back towards the camp. One thing was for certain, he was going to address Prompto about the album, and we wasn’t going to stop until he got an answer.


End file.
